pretty_cure_funfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LunarSolar/Dark Cures Suggestions
If anyone needs any help with a dark cure who turn into a good cure come to me. I got some already so if anyone want one of them ask me: *Kame Sekiya - has been a villain all her life. She was created and born into darkness, and has served it her whole life long. Now, she's 14, and she's starting to have doubts. She has heard of having a dream, but does not have one herself, for all she knows is despair. One day, Kame asks to transfer to a regular school, so she can experience, and find her dream, but this fact is unaware to her superiors. She transfers to a Academy, where she meets the Cures who get her to open her heart. As she befriends them, her heart changes, and she starts questioning herself. After finally realizing her dream, Kame changes to her villain self once more, and with the help of the Cure, she changes into Cure after a long and hard fight. Along with the Cures, she fights against those who were once her own and defeats the darkness from which she came. As her heart changes, and she opens up to her new found friends, Kame changes her whole self. After a long fight the Cures, with her dark self is changed into a Cure. *Poko Wakamutsu - She lost her mom, dad and older brother and sister in a accident when she was 7 years old. She started to believe she was destined to be alone. The Villians use her darkness to turn into a Dark Cure. After she purified by the other Cures, she fell into a deep sleep for months. She awoken when the Cures tell that she was never alone as family watches over her from the Heavens and that they can be her new friends. *Erika Ikezawa - Ever since her younger sister, Hana was 4, she was piano prodigy and it was her mothers, Mayu dream to have a child be great pianist which cause Mayu to ignore her and her father, Seiji for many years and favouring Hana, neglecting them both and making Erika sad and alone. Mayu is a author and Seiji is a author, novelist and writer under pen names. One night when she was 7, she was woken up by her dad and he told her that they leaving home and Hana and Mayu, because of those selfishness especially Mayu and having favourites when their suppose to be equals in families. And that Mayu doesn't love him as much as he loves even though it arrange between two families who are old families friend. They both pack up their stuff and left home leaving behind only a note. Her younger sister, Hana is younger by a year. Mayu unknowingly signed a divorce papers when Rhyuutaro gave them to her as she was busy to notice him which led them know divorce. The next morning Hana try to wake her sister and dad up but their were not their in their rooms and their was a note for them her mom and herself, it said: 'Dear who have read this, We left home because you two selfishness and stupidity "You don't love me and dad at all and anymore! You won't give me and dad any attention because you only love Kana because ever since her being a piano prodigy started and you dream is to have a child be great pianist, always give her all your attention and I lived all my life in her shadow and she had everyone's but dads attention. I was always compared to her! You always attend Kana stupid recitals and concerts and never my performances like you always have. It makes me wish I had different mom and sister everyday. You're the worse mom and sister I could ever had. I think you two all better off without me and dad in your lives. And you all don't love me and dad at all of how much we loved you two both, just yourselves. You two are fakes and now dead to me and dad. Your failures of being a parent and a sister to me. And a wife and daughter to dad. Mom you're terrible people, you don't deserve my mom of all this time. You never acknowledge me and my existence and dad and his existence unless when you have to feed me and talk to him. You were always paying attention to Kana just because she's just a stupid Piano prodigy. Always whenever I wanted to talk to you, you pushed me away. I think you two better off without us. Your all selfish and you don't love me and dad at all. We will never be a family together because of what you guys done. Mom no Mayu, you suck and are just money and fame lover, with no other care than you're flaming publicity and dreams, you'd ignore your only other daughter and only husband away from your own live just to pay attention to the favourite one. Every time when I always when wanted to talk to you, you pushed me away. You stink! Look at yourself! I hate you both all from the bottom of my own heart!" Erika was one day walking home from school Mayu began to realizes her own big mistakes towards her family too late one day when she got into a accident and when she was dreaming she realized it was her own selfishness and stupidity that drove her family away, especially towards Wami and Rhyuutaro and how much she loves them until it was too late. *Chiharu Okino - She is a girl who suffered childhood by never having had news of her mother who left her and her dad for some reasons, had no friends and her father was working to compensate of his wife. Thanks to that she began to keep a lot of bitterness in her heart. *Tamao Yamagishi - *Saiko Hattori *Fuji Nishimoto - *Gina Agasa - *Den Kisaki *Hisoka Miike - *Izanami Aida *Jummi Yamabe - *Miho Tanaka - *Naruha Uehara *Osen Asou - *Ryo Mingawa - *Umeko Maru - Category:Blog posts Category:LunarSolar